In the art, a desire exists to produce flexible foil sheet based complex electronic devices, in contrast to the prior art silicon based devices. In particular, using organic electronics, such as OLEDS or the like, it is made feasible to manufacture 3D electronic devices, that have a stack of electronic circuitry incorporated on several stacked flexible foil sheets. Thus, several foil sheet layers can be combined to produce a complex electronic system, wherein layers of different design are working together. For example, one can think of a sensor device having (organic) sensing circuitry provided on one foil sheet layer, and connected to an energy storage foil sheet layer stacked to the sensor layer. Additionally display functionality may be present on another layer or on a different part of one of the layer. To manufacture such devices, multiple foil sheet layers are stacked to a three-dimensional plastic electronics medium.
A main advantage of (plastic) electronics on flexible foil sheets is the large-scale, cost-efficient production and manufacturing potential. These devices are currently manufactured in batch-wise production. However, this manufacturing process is time consuming, and alignment of each of the layers needs to be done separately. The invention aims to provide a method of manufacturing a stacked device wherein the production speed of the manufacturing process is substantially improved. WO2006061361 discloses an optical data memory on cylindrical core, wherein stacked layers are provided each having an optical data memory function.